Canon in D
by screamfan96
Summary: 55 word challenge in 12 parts : Quinn goes to see Rachel on Broadway, they start dating, get married, have a kid, etc. I actually really enjoyed writing this even though it's so short , and I hope you enjoy reading it as well :


Quinn proudly bought her tickets to

_Spring Awakening_ ten months in advance.

She arrives in New York three hours early,

nervously stopping at a flower shop

on her way to the evening performance.

As she was escorted down the aisle to her

seat in the front row, she knew

it would be worth every penny.

* * *

After Rachel had taken her final bow,

Quinn applauded wildly.

She raised a hand in recognition,

knowing Rachel would spot her easily.

The corsage on her wrist had

Rachel doing a double-take.

_Ask for a gardenia with a, with a light green_

_ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes…_

Misty eyes met green ones.

* * *

Quinn decides to stay in New York City

for a little while longer.

Days turn into weeks, which turn into months

as she and Rachel rekindle their friendship.

After she finally asks Rachel on an official date,

Quinn has to restrain from kissing her

when Rachel throws her arms around her.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Rachel's lips are gardenias—fragile, porcelain.

Her damp curls tangle around Quinn's fingers,

their smiles gleeful, despite the heavy rain.

Quinn's eyes flutter shut and she sees tulips, carnations, lilacs.

Rachel gasps, "I've missed you" as they breathe in one another.

Heads spinning, minds reeling,

Rachel's mind screams at her, _Hallelujah_!

Quinn's simply, _at last_.

* * *

Quinn isn't nervous about kissing Rachel in public…

or in front of her family.

She isn't timid when sleeping in Rachel's bed…

or star-patterned sheets.

Quinn isn't hesitant to tell Rachel exactly how she feels…

or when she's saying _I love you, Rachel Berry_.

Rachel's not afraid to picture her life with Quinn…

Not anymore.

* * *

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you do _me_ the

honor of making me your wife?"

"Really, Quinn? Not 'becoming my wife?'"

"No, I see you as the real prize out of all this."

Rachel blinks rapidly.

"Well then…Lucy Quinn Fabray, you bet your

sweet Lucy Caboosey I'll marry you."

"Hey, now."

"Sorry, it just slipped out."

* * *

The first chord of _Canon in D_ sounds.

Rachel hums along as her dads walk her

down the aisle, both teary-eyed already.

She has eyes only for Quinn Fabray (_not for long)_,

all white lace and pearls and golden curls.

As she steps up onto the alter,

she smiles at the corsage on Quinn's wrist.

"…As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rachel practically sings.

"I do," Quinn whispers thickly.

The Rabbi says something in Hebrew

Quinn doesn't quite understand.

He grins at Rachel then, saying,

"Rachel, you may now kiss the bride—"

But Quinn's lips are already on hers.

Rachel slips her hands into Quinn's.

"Finally."

* * *

It's decided that Rachel should be

the one to birth their child.

Quinn's there for her every day,

through all the laughs and tears

and weird cravings for eggs.

When talking of baby names

for their little girl,

Rachel can't help but gush,

"Harmony!"

Quinn could only laugh.

"With our musical background,

It's only natural."

* * *

**Broadway Star Sings Praises for Baby**

"_Spring Awakening_ star Ms. Rachel Berry-Fabray,

as well as her wife, Quinn Berry-Fabray,

welcomed their newborn daughter,

Harmony Berry-Fabray,

on Monday May 19th at 8:00 P.M., exactly.

Both mother and child are reportedly in

excellent health, and are being taken care of

at Nyack Hospital in New York City."

* * *

"Where's the best mommy, ever?"

A pause.

"Other than Mom, 'course!"

"In here, Harmony."

Quinn hears light footsteps pad into the kitchen.

Harmony's big eyes find hers.

"Oh, there's my amazing mommy!"

"Here's your amazing mommy."

"Mommy, you're amazing, you know that?"

"…what'd you break, Harmony?"

Her eyes widen dramatically.

"Mommy… you're just so amazing!"

* * *

Harmony Berry-Fabray blows her mothers a kiss

before she delivers her last flawless bow.

As the curtains fall, so do their tears.

"Unfairly musically gifted, just like her Mom."

"A rare, angelic beauty, just like her Mommy."

"Oh my God," they say in unison.

There's a slight pause as both sigh.

"Agree to disagree?"

"Always."


End file.
